Album KaiMei
by GrimCookie
Summary: Una serie de Oneshots que relata la vida desde el momento en el que se conocieron en adelante. Todo se centra en el KaiMei (Kaito/Meiko) y tambien habra otras parejas, aunque estas saldran más adelante. Fluff, Angst, Romance, habra de todo en los Oneshots. ¡Pasen, lean y disfruten el KaiMei!


**El primer Oneshot de la serie VwV Salio algo raro, y hay más de una falta de ortografia, pero eso lo arreglare luego, pro ahora, ¡Pasen y Lean! **

**Vocaloid no me pertenece! Yo solo pedi los personajes...er...prestados, eso, si.**

* * *

Meiko Sakine, la chiquilla castaña de doce años no sabia que hacer ante tal escena, no al principio.

Esta en la escuela, su amiga Luka ya se había ido a casa hace casi veinte minutos y la única razón de porque no la ha acompañado era porque la castaña había estado castigada despues de clases limpiando los borradores por no poner atención en clase. Y cuando por fin pudo salir a casa se encontró con un trío de niños un año mayor que ella rodeando algo.

Rodeando a alguien.

Un niño de cabello azul estaba en medio, hecho bolita en el suelo mientras el trío de abusones propinaba insultos y burlas, además de una que otra patada para provocar al peli azul, cosa que no funcionaba.

_Oh no._

En cualquier otra ocasión, Meiko hubiera saltado directo hacia los abusones para ayudar al chico en el suelo, pero ellos eran tres, y ella una, ¡Además eran mayores! Aunque solo por año, aun así, el trío la intimidaba ligeramente, y Meiko odiaba eso.

-Es un idiota, no puede ni defenderse.-

-Parece que el nuevo alumno de la tan famosa escuela 'Loid' no es más que un niñito de mamá… ¿Qué? ¿Vas a llamar a tu mami ahora?-

Una fea risotada sacudió al trío de mayores y Meiko tuvo que contenerse para no gritar un insulto al aire, su mirada fija en el chico de cabello azul. ¿Por que no se defendia?

Entonces el chico levantó la cabeza y Meiko pudo ver sus ojos, orbes azules o quizás grises conteniendo las lágrimas que no dejaría caer, parecía que el chico nuevo también tenía su orgullo, algo que ella respetaba.

-No soy un idiota, ni un niño de mamá.- Les respondio, la voz aun no se le quebraba completamente asi que sonaba más joven de lo que él era.- Ustedes se equivocan y son unos… unos cobardes por ir en grupo contra uno solo.-

El trio de chicos se quedó con la boca abierta y Meiko sintió una oleada de orgullo recorrerle el cuerpo ante las palabras del chico, dando una positiva con la cabeza que nadie vio.

-El pelea sus batallas, o al menos intenta defenderse, aunque este solo.-

Y eso era algo que ella respetaba.

-¿C-Cobardes? Grr, ¡Como si eso significara algo viniendo del niño que esta temblando en el suelo! ¡Vas a pagar muy caro el insulto!-

El trio de rufianes tomó un paso adelante hacia el chico, quien si temblaba un poco ante la acción, con expresiones de enojo en las caras, los ojos del peliazul reflejaron el miedo por un segundo.

Y eso fue todo lo que tomo para que Meiko corriera hacia ellos y golpeara al lider del trio con un puño.

Todo pareció ir en cámara lenta, el chico mayor cayó al suelo, sujetándose la mejilla mientras los otros dos miraban embobados a la chica que había golpeado a su amigo, ¡No era más que una chiquilla!

Meiko puso ambas manos en sus caderas, caminando delante del peliazul y sirviendo como una barrera visual entre el y los abusivos. Una mirada desafiante era reflejada en los ojos marrones.

-Dejenlo en paz.-

El chico que había caído miro a Meiko con odio y lentamente una sonrisa llena de esa emoción se dibujó en su rostro, levantándose del suelo. Él era más alto por unos centímetros.

-Vaya, parece que el niño de mami no puede defenderse solo. ¡Una niña tiene que venir a su rescate!-

Alzando una ceja, Meiko lentamente bajo sus manos de sus caderas, quedando a los lados, sus manos lentamente se cerraron, formando dos pequeños puños.

-¡Esta niña te pateara el trasero si no lo dejas en paz!-

-¿A si? ¡Pruebalo, mocosa!-

No tomo ni siquiera un segundo para que el chico se dobla de dolor, cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras Meiko tranquilamente bajaba su pierna. Había usado el método más confiable, doloroso y sucio que una chica podía usar en una pelea.

Una buena patada a los puntos bajos.

Los dos chicos restantes, con caras de dolor ajeno y algo de miedo, se llevaron a un… sollozante? líder de los hombros, gritando insultos a su paso que Meiko felizmente ignoro.

Se dio la vuelta y su vista bajo al chico peliazul, sus ojos azules llenos de sorpresa y admiración mientras miraba a la castaña.

-Y-Yo, gracias…-

-No hay problema.- Fue la respuesta, estirando una mano en su dirección para ayudarlo a levantarse. -Odio a los abusones, en especial cuando van en grupo contra una persona.- Hizo una negativa con la cabeza.- Eso es de cobardes, pero bueno… Me llamo Meiko Sakine, ¿Como te llamas?-

-Kaito Shion.- Respondió el chico con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de la castaña. -Soy un estudiante nuevo… c-creo que podemos ser compañeros, mañana es mi primer dia en la escuela…-

-Oh!- Meiko dio una sonrisa a Kaito. -¡Eso espero! Me gustaría ser tu compañera de clases.

-¿En serio?- Respondió Kaito, sorpresa envolviendo su voz y su rostro.

-Sip, todo aquel que le haga cara a un trío de idiotas abusivos como esos es más que bienvenido en mi libro. -Fue la respuesta junto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos niños conversaron por unos minutos más hasta que se dieron cuenta de la hora que era, decidiendo que ya era muy tarde como para seguir conversando, fueron a sus casas juntos (Descubriendo que Meiko vivía solo dos calles después que Kaito) y se despidieron luego de llegar a la calle en donde Kaito vivía, la castaña prometiendo que mañana se verian para ir a la escuela juntos y que ella golpearia a todo chico abusivo que intentara molestar a Kaito, cosa que el peliazul respondió con un sonrojo y un murmullo de que no tenía porque, ya que el se podía defender solo.

Meiko solo le sonrió y se despidió de él con la mano, Kaito sonriendo tímidamente mientras Meiko desaparecia luego de doblar una esquina.

Así comenzó la amistad entre la mujer que gustaba del sake y el amante de los helados.

* * *

**Tada! Les gustó? No? Dejen review diciendo el porque! A la autora le gustan los reviews VwV **

**Keep calm and ship KaiMei!**


End file.
